Shadow of the Light
by kelakair
Summary: 13-year-old Kakashi was accidentally brought to the future right after Rin's death. He's got a lot of shocking news, including his best friend plus hero had turned out to be once alive and became a badass villain. Thankfully, Team 7 were there, ready to take care of their young sensei. Slight Obikaka. Sequel to "Light in th Hell", which is highly recommended to read beforehand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this English translation, although the original Chinese fan fiction is mine.**

**Here comes the last part of this series, a fourshot story! Thank my lovely kanoven for translation, and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Lightning ripped through her chest and two hearts stopped in the same instant.

The raiton dissipated around fingers that continued to convulse involuntarily. Despite the warmth of flesh and blood around his forearm spearing her chest, it was a bone chilling coldness that unfurled from there and spread to every part of his being. In that moment, he was submerged in ice.

_…wh…why?_

"Kakashi…" Rin looked at him, tears mixing with the pouring rain on her cheeks. Her mouth moved without producing sound, but he could read her lips loud and clear.

_—_ _Sorry._

Lips were bitten bloody under the mask. One hand on Rin's shoulder, he tensed, pulling his right arm out of the gaping hole in her chest.

"H-ack...ck…ghluh…" Rin coughed up a spurt of blood, the painful expression on her face seeping away along with her life. He watched, helpless, as her body staggered once and fell back. Her sleeves swayed in the wind, gently grazing his outreached fingertips; finally, falling down heavily, unmoving.

Rin died.

He killed her.

He destroyed the promise to Obito with his own hands.

What the Kiri-nin were shouting about around him, he could no longer hear. All his remaining chakra surged towards the left eye like a tsunami and he staggered, falling onto his knees. The Sharingan scorched him like fierce flames and everything he could see was twisting into bizarre and grotesque shapes.

_This world is hell._

The Chidori was perfected under the aid of Obito's eye, but he had used the same jutsu to pierce Rin's chest.

_If the person who died at Kannabi Bridge was me, maybe none of this would have happened._

Vision blurring, he fell forward limply.

_Rules, comrades, promises. I wasn't able to protect anything. _

_I'm the trash that's accomplished nothing. _

Before falling into the darkness, Hatake Kakashi heard a the echo of a primal roar, full of rage and despair.

* * *

It was supposed to be a peaceful, harmonious and pleasant afternoon—in which everything started because of a single, boring D-rank.

"So, shouldn't we be at Ichiraku's right now, eating delicious tonkotsu ramen and listening to Sasuke recount his travels?" Inside the Hokage office, Naruto was squatting down next to the file cabinet and removing its dusty old contents, muttering under his breath. "And not breaking our backs doing chores!"

"About that… quite rare we've got everybody together so you know, an occasional reminiscing of your genin days isn't that bad either, right?" Their teacher was sitting behind the office desk, leisurely holding up that infamous orange book, albeit embellished with a serious cover. After all, publicly reading indecent material in the Hokage office— it wouldn't be pretty if _that_news got around.

"Yeah." Naruto turned his head, spearing the Rokudaime with a look of resentment. "This scene, us doing all the hard work and sensei chilling at the side is quite familiar too!"

"Ah, just drop it, Naruto." Sakura cut in. She was sorting the files Naruto had taken out and placing them into neat piles. "Kakashi-sensei was always like this— can you hand me the green notebook, Sasuke-kun? Thank you— it's not like today's the first day you met him. The earlier we finish, earlier we get food. So concentrate on your job!"

"I am concentrating, dattebayo…" Naruto grumbled, reaching into the cabinet again. "Eh? What's this?" He perked up suddenly, retracting his arm. The other two members of Team 7 glanced over to see in his hand a medium sized scroll, red in colour and labelled with a large kanji for 'forbidden'.

"Forbidden scroll, huh… that's so nostalgic." Naruto rubbed his nose. He laughed mischievously, looking at the kanji. "You know back then, I learnt my Kagebunshin no Jutsu from the forbidden scroll that I stole." He continued and before anyone could react, undid the ribbon, "Let's see what awesome jutsu is recorded on this one!"

"Wait, Naruto, don't be careless… Ah!" The last half of Sakura's sentence was swallowed by the sudden burst of white light. As if it was a hurricane, the previously sorted files flew into a sudden and violent flurry, dancing in the air around the scroll, still radiating blinding light.

"Eh-ehhh? Oh shit!" Holding the scroll with both hands, the young saviour and hero of the Fourth War widened his eyes. "It's pulling me in— "

"_Give it to me, Naruto!_"

There was a flash of white and the next moment Kakashi had Hiraishin-ed to his students. He snatched the scroll out of Naruto's hands and in nearly the same moment, the already blinding light flared, enveloping the silver haired man.

Feeling the sudden sting in their eyeballs, all three youths involuntarily closed their eyes. When the light haded faded and they looked back at the scroll, their sensei was nowhere to be seen.

A dead silence.

"Narutooooo!" Sakura let out a hysterical scream, "Look at what you've done!"

"I-I-I I…" Naruto clutched his head, fallen completely into a frenzy, "It wasn't on purpose! I'll go find Kakashi-sensei immediately—"

"Quiet, you two." Being the only one who still retained a semblance of calm, Sasuke commanded quietly and frowned, "The air's rippling… something's coming out!"

As if to prove his claim, as soon as he finished speaking the white light flared again where Kakashi had vanished; under the incredulous stares of Team 7, a silver haired teen clad in shinobi attire and drenched in blood materialised half a meter in mid-air. The figure fell onto the mess of a floor with a loud thump as the light disappeared.

The office fell into an even longer silence. All three Jonin stared at the unexpected guest that came from kami knows where, sporting messy silver hair, a scarred left eye, a mask covering half his face…

"…dattebayo," Naruto swallowed thickly, "this kid, could it be…"

"Shh, he's waking up!" Sakura held up a finger, halting the blonde.

A soft groan drifted up from beneath the mask. Eyelashes fluttered, the silver haired teen's eyes slowly cracking open. Just as Team 7 caught a glimpse of that red left eye, his eyes snapped wide open. Clutching his right wrist in a death grip with his left hand, the teen released a wretched howl that could have froze the blood in anyone's veins: "Ahhhhhhhhhh—!"

"Kakash-sensei, calm down!" Her medic-nin instinct making Sakura rush up first, "You're off the battlefield now, it is very safe here… please calm down!"

Reaching out with both hands, palms glowing a gentle green, she attempted to soothe her horrified teenage sensei, though to no avail. Kakashi continued that miserable screaming, painfully curling his body into a ball. From the red Sharingan eye, blood began to seep out as the three tomoes spun wildly, silently morphing into pinwheels—

"Danger!"

Came Sasuke's abrupt warning. The next moment, under the Rinnegan'sAme no Tejikara, Sakura had swapped places with a nearby chair. The air twisted and squeaked, in an instant, the chair had been wrung into countless splinters, wood shavings flew and twirled in the air.

"He's completely out of chakra, if this continues he's dead." Right eye already spinning scarlet, Sasuke yelled, "Naruto!"

"Got it!" Years of teamwork and mutual understanding allowed Naruto to know immediately what his best friend meant. Cloaked in his golden bijuu mode, he navigated to behind Kakashi in a flash to help him sit upright, the hand resting on the teen's back channeling chakra without stop. Sasuke had already half knelt in front of Kakashi, one hand on the back of his head and pressing their foreheads together.

The two Mangekyou stared into each other, only centimetres apart. Very quickly, Kakashi's sharingan was suppressed by Sasuke's, the pinwheel fading back to three tomoes; his gaze also began to lose focus, body relaxing and slacking in the crook of Naruto's arm.

Right eye fading back to black, a peculiar look flitted behind Sasuke's eyes that quickly disappeared. He dropped his hand and stood up, taking a step back. "He's out of danger now."

"…Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quietly, fear still lingering in her eyes. If Sasuke hadn't react quickly, it would have been her hands that was ripped to shreds. She let out a deep breath and walked up again, checking over the unconscious wounded.

"Sa-say, exactly… what exactly is happening?" Naruto stammered hesitantly. The teen in his arms was pale and fragile. He half held his teacher as if he was a piece of delicate glassware capable of shattering any second, completely at a loss what to do. "Where did Kakashi-sensei… I mean, _our Kakashi-sensei _go?"

"Don't we have to ask you?" Sakura rewarded him with a glare. She wrapped up the examination, expression easing up a little. "Not too bad, apart from chakra exhaustion, his injuries aren't serious. The problem now is… what point in the timeline did he come from? And just what had happened before he got here?"

"I know." Sasuke interjected.

Naruto and Sakura immediately turned to their teammate.

"Due to the drastic difference in eye power, when I was hypnotising him, I accidentally intruded into his recent memories." The raven-haired youth averted his gaze, clearly uncomfortable to have invaded someone's privacy. Though, this awkwardness quickly dissipated from his face, expression growing serious.

"Before coming here, he had just killed _the Sanbi jinchuuriki_."

One single sentence froze the air. Having been there during the fight with the Obito turned Juubi and witnessing his memories, Naruto and Sakura both understood that the Sanbi Sasuke had mentioned was not the Yondaime Mizukage, but somebody else.

The only kunoichi in Team Minato, Obito and Kakashi's teammate, Nohara Rin.

"…Sasuke." Naruto began softly, watching remnants of his painful expression still lingering on the silver teen's face, despite the loss of consciousness. "Seeing that scene from sensei's perspective… what kind of feeling is that?"

"I can only say, it's a miracle he could still use the Chidori afterwards." Was Sasuke's curt reply.

For some time, nobody spoke. Then Naruto stood up, Kakashi steadily cradled in his arms.

"Let's go, to sensei's place." He said, looking at his teammates, "The S-rank mission that belongs to Team 7 is going to start."

* * *

**A/N: Kakashi knowing Hiraishin is a non-canon concept from Light in the Hell.**

****Here is the translator's ao3 page: /works/17821802 (the first part of the URL is block by FF, but I bet you all know what it is)****

**Thank you for R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stealing young Kakashi out of the Hokage Tower was much easier than Team 7 had thought. While they packed up the scattered files and documents, returning the office to its usual state, Sakura suddenly recalled that she had read about this particular forbidden space-time jutsu in the library.

"The jutsu's effect lasts for twenty-four hours." She grasped the silver haired teen's hand, pointing out the clock-shaped marked on his inner wrist, partly obscured by blood and grim, explaining. "When the time limit is up, the two that had switched would switch back to their original timeline."

"That means after twenty-four hours, our Kakashi-sensei's gonna be back? That's fantastic!" Knowing he didn't actually lose them their teacher, Naruto couldn't help but feel a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders as he breathed out in relief.

"Oh, and one more thing, let's count it as good news for now." Sakura smiled, blinking at the boys, "When the jutsu activated, we were in the vicinity, so we're affected as well. What that means is, apart from us, nobody would be able to see, hear, or touch this Kakashi-sensei. Thankfully, that means we don't have to worry about being discovered."

It was definitely good news, since Naruto was considering stuffing Kakashi under Sasuke's cloak. Upon hearing the shoddy idea, the last Uchiha's face immediately darkened, though at the same time, miraculously did not object.

Though now it looks like that won't be necessary. Naruto hauled Kakashi up on his shoulder, trying to make himself look more natural – at least not like he was carrying air – while his hands grabbed the teen's legs. Sakura and Sasuke walked on either side of him, preventing the blonde from being approached suddenly or bumped into—they really don't want to see someone's hand going right through their teacher like they were using _Chidori_.

The trio made their way to Kakashi's place with just a few near misses. Both door and windows of the place had being rigged with complicated seals and traps, though that didn't matter– the Rokudaime's home will always be open to his students unconditionally. They lowered Kakashi onto the bed in the bedroom, Sakura beginning to prepare medical equipment and boil the water while Naruto and Sasuke clumsily stripped the teen of his blood drenched outer layers then wrapped him in blankets. Though, they considerately left the piece connected to his mask. Their teacher's face was still an unsolved mystery in their hearts, but now's definitely not a time to take advantage.

After all of Kakashi's wounds has been treated by Sakura and his cloths tossed into the washing machine, the sun had already begun to set. Walking back into the bedroom with clean hands, she looked at her two teammates, one sitting backwards on a chair and the other leaning against the window. She placed her hands on her hips. "Now, we can have a meeting. What next?"

"Isn't that obvious," it was Naruto who replied quietly, gazing at the teen passed out on the bed. "taking good care of sensei."

After seeing Obito's memory in the war, Naruto's curiosity about Kakashi's past reignited. Though, he knew how bleak and painful those memories were, and bringing it up would only reopen his sensei's wounds.

He had carefully suppressed his curiosity, but he didn't expect Kakashi to have seen right through it all. One day a few months ago, when the two were leaving the Hokage Tower, Kakashi had offered to take Naruto for ramen; facing the steaming bowls, his teacher began talking about his past voluntarily for the first time—Sakumo's suicide, Kannabi Bridge, and Rin's death.

Those horrifying and bloody events recounted in that bland voice was still fresh in Naruto's memories. Regarding that night in the forest bordering Water Country, Kakashi emphasised Rin's understanding and sacrifice, imagined Obito's anguish and despair, but completely breezed past his own thoughts and feelings. At that time Naruto had noticed the incongruency; used as a tool for suicide by Rin and forced to break his promise to Obito, Kakashi's reactions shouldn't have been so unaffected.

It wasn't until the young Kakashi who had just experienced those events appeared before him that Naruto realised, truly realised, how deep was the wound that scene had cut into Kakashi's heart. It was only because his sensei had been swallowing his pain alone in silence for his entire life, never showing anyone his weakness, that he could be so indifferent when he mentioned it.

The teenage genius, youngest Jonin of Konoha. In the end, he was also just a child who was not yet thirteen.

"That didn't even need to be said." Sakura lifted her hands in defeat, "What I mean, is that there's no way he would sleep forever. After he wakes up, he's going to have a whole bunch of questions. The things that's happened these twenty years, have we thought through how to explain it all? Especially," She glanced at the bed, subconsciously lowering her voice, "everything about _Obito_."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a baffled look. It was an unavoidable problem, they all knew that. But simultaneously, all three knew that at the moment, there was no way they could let Kakashi know the truth about Obito.

If Kakashi knew Obito descended into the darkness because he saw him kill Rin, he would no doubt put the blame on himself.

"We'll keep it from him for now, for as long as we can. If he asks, change the topic." After a full five minutes of silence, Naruto decided. "Even if we were to tell him, we need to wait until his physical and mental states are stable."

Sakura nodded her agreement, though Sasuke gave a light frown. He looked at Naruto as if he wanted to suggest something, before his expression took an abrupt turn to alert and looked over at the bed.

Kakashi was awake.

The good thing was that this time, he didn't scream. The onyx right eye slowly blinked open, a lost look flickered in it before it was replaced by surprise, followed by a heavy suspicion; before Naruto or Sakura could speak, he had hauled off the covers and leapt up, retreating to the corner of the bed and stood in a stance that allowed him to both defend and attack with ease, blue-white electricity dancing across his fingertips.

And what stared at Team 7 also turned into that blood red left eye.

"Don't… don't be afraid!" Naruto flailed, nearly knocking over the chair as he stood up, "This is Konoha, we're all Konoha ninja! Uhhh if you don't believe me, just look at the forehead protector, dattebayo!" and proceeded to point at his own forehead.

"I have never seen you around in the village." What answered him was the hoarse but deathly calm voice of the teen, a hint of the later Rokudaime's voice could be heard, except the laziness that the three were familiar with was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, nowadays Team 7 more or less knew that their teacher's adult personality had differed quite a lot from when he was young, so it wasn't too surprising.

"I'm from the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke began. His visible eye spun red, then returned to normal after a few short seconds. "Is this enough to have your trust?"

As expected, Kekkai Genkai was a compelling way of proving identity. After witnessing Sasuke's Sharingan, Kakashi's guard lowered visibly and his expression eased, though he didn't immediately retract the lightning crackling in his palms. "Was it you guys that had saved me from" —a clear flicker of pain crossed his eyes as he mentioned the location—"the border of Water Country? Why settle me here, and not take me to the hospital?"

"Um… actually…"

Naruto's hesitation had obviously reignited Kakashi's suspicion. "Take me to Namikaze Minato," he raised his voice, "If he proves this to be a misunderstanding, I will give you guys a due apology."

"About that…" Naruto scratched his head, offering a dry laugh. "Dad he… isn't here."

"…Da…dad?" The title was evidently out of Kakashi's expectations, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah." Since he didn't plan on hiding the fact that this was an alternate timeline, Naruto nodded generously, pointing at himself. "This is the world after twenty years, I'm Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina's son, Uzumaki Naruto. Please look after me, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto as if he'd gone crazy. "Twenty years later? Minato-sensei and Kushina's son? Even if it's a lie, shouldn't you at least make it _seem _reasonable!"

"If you don't believe it, why don't you see for yourself?" Sasuke stood up, moving away and giving him the position in front of the window.

As expected, the raven's sure attitude made Kakashi waver. Kakashi stared intently at Sasuke, expression flitting between suspicion and bewilderment; his gaze slowly moved to the side, and after landing on a point outside the window, froze.

From his angle, he could see perfectly the stone Hokage monuments, lined up on the side of the mountain.

After a stretch of silence, Kakashi suddenly leapt off the bed and lurched barefoot to the windowsill. Both hands pressed against the glass, his gaze lingered between the last three stone faces, muttering under his breath, "Minato-sensei became Yondaime as expected… Godaime was Tsunade-sama? Rokudaime… me?!"

His voice cracked an octave higher as Kakashi uttered the last word. After a dazed moment, he shook his head violently, bringing both hands up into a seal and yelled. "Kai!"

Nothing changed.

"Yes, you're the Rokudaime Hokage." Sakura took a step forward, using the gentlest voice she could muster, "And we're your students. Haruno Sakura," she pointed to herself, then at her teammates, "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi slowly turned his head. This time, all three members of Team 7 could clearly see the lost expression on his face, steeped with panic.

"I need to go find Minato-sensei." He lowered his gaze, mumbling to himself. The next instant his head snapped up, eyes boring into Naruto desperately. "Take me to Minato-sensei!"

"Kakashi-sensei, they…" Pain graced Naruto's expression, "Dad and Mum both passed away."

The impact this news had on Kakashi was all too tangible. The silver haired teen's swayed, stumbling backwards and his back hit the window sill with a loud thud. It should have hurt, but he couldn't feel it. All he did was stare at the floor with vacant eyes, repeating Naruto's last two words like a ghost, "Passed away? ...passed away?"

The grave atmosphere spread throughout the room in silence.

Kakashi closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, fists tightening then loosening then repeating the process. Then he began again, aiming for an even tone, "I want to see the Sandaime."

Naruto breathed out in relief when he didn't question how Minato and Kushina died, however… "Sansaime-jiji he… he also passed away."

Kakashi snapped his eyes open. "Jiraiya-sensei!"

"…"

A new wound. Against the wall, Kakashi looked as if he was going to slide to the floor any moment, though his hands stubbornly clenched the windowsill in a death grip for support. This time, he couldn't stop his voice from trembling. "Then Tsunade-sama? Don't tell she also…"

"No! Shishou is alive, she's doing great!" Sakura cut in, the sight of Kakashi now was making her heart squeeze painfully. "She's just gone travelling with Shizune-san!"

"…Do you guys know Maito Gai?"

"Super Bushy Brows… Uh no, I mean Gai-sensei, he's good too!" Naruto corrected hastily, "Though he's not in the village either, I think it was three days ago, he went with his student to the hot springs!"

And that was a good thing. It meant that Kakashi would not have to see a forever crippled, wheelchair bound Gai who would never be able to perform the Taijutsu that he took so much pride in.

The answer he received made the silver haired teen grow silent. This silence reminded the other members of team seven of another cruel reality: the few names that he had mentioned; those were all the familiar people that existed to the thirteen-year-old Kakashi.

And either dead or crippled, no one was there.

"Minato-sensei died." After what felt like an eternity, Kakashi's lifeless voice broke the silence inside the room. He stared hollowly at his right hand, as if it was still stained with the blood of a brown-haired girl. "Sandaime-sama died, even Jiraiya-sensei died. They all died, and trash like me is still alive, even… became Hokage?"

"_Sensei is not trash!" _

A loud voice refuted his murmuring. Kakashi lifted his head, dumbfounded; he saw Naruto stalk forward in big steps, lifting both hands to press on his shoulders.

"Kakashi-sensei is the hero that had led us in saving the world." His sensei's son, his future student gazed into him with those cerulean eyes so much like his father's. His voice was like steel, resolute and uncompromising. "Sensei is Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage, a shinobi I look up to and respect!"

Those words were no doubt a boost for Kakashi. The emotions self-hate and detest finally faded temporarily from his eyes, replaced by slight bewilderment: "Saved… the world?"

"Kakashi-sensei, right now you need rest. We have… a lot of time, to talk over these things slowly." Before Naruto could reply, Sakura walked over. She threw Naruto a meaningful look, reminding him to not say anything he shouldn't say. "And your shoulder wound has reopened… I'll treat that for you."

Palms glowing a gentle green, she approached the bandage wrapped around Kakashi's left shoulder, blood still seeping through. The Mystic Palm jutsu reminded Kakashi of another medical ninja, and pain crawled onto his cheeks once again. Letting go of the conversation, he lowered his head, giving a quiet "Hn."

With the wounded laid back onto his bed, Sakura tucked his sheets in firmly and Naruto tugged down the blinds, blocking out the light of the setting sun. Sasuke lifted his hand to press onto the wall, placing a seal for both protection and sound barrier.

"We'll be right outside." Following her teammates out of the bedroom, Sakura said to Kakashi as she closed the door softly.

* * *

That night, none of Team 7 went home. The only sofa in the living room was given to Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor, prepared to make do for the night. Naruto had sent his shadow clone to buy three servings of ramen, though regrettably no one had the appetite, including himself.

To teenage Kakashi, everything that had happened today would have been extremely hard to digest, but to them it was the same.

To see their always calm and collected, strong and indifferent sensei so vulnerable, fragile and helpless.

There was no doubt that Kakashi would ask about the details of Minato's death, as well as the major events that had occurred in the past twenty years. They can't withhold things about Obito forever. It would be a tough battle tomorrow. In wordless silence, the trio drifted off into sleep one after another.

—Until daybreak, when Naruto and Sasuke was shaken awake harshly by Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei's gone." Her face was exceptionally pale in the faint light of dawn. "he escaped through the window!"

"The barrier jutsu was destroyed. Meticulous technique, no noise at all." Sasuke inspected the wall, voice holding a rare hint of dismay. "It would take a lot of energy to break this barrier, probably all of his current chakra…I didn't think he would've risked everything like this. It's my mistake."

"Naruto, where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Sakura looked at Naruto who was beside the window, agitated. The latter was already in Sage mode, eyes closed and scouring the village for any trace of Kakashi.

A moment later, Naruto's body gave a jolt. Opening both eyes, he looked at Sakura and Sasuke, expression filled with apprehension.

"Dammit," he said, "worst case scenario just happened."

"Sensei he… he went to the _Memorial Stone_."

* * *

**Thank you for R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looooong time no see! Finally I'm back!**

* * *

**03**

Five a.m. in the morning, all of Konoha was shrouded in the tranquillity of dawn. The streets were sparsely populated, most ordinary citizens still soundly asleep. Occasionally, a few shinobi would dart across the alleyways, movements hurried and expressions tired.

It was as if someone had taken a screw and stabbed it into his left eye socket, then cruelly gave it a twist. Kakashi pressed down on the Sharingan from his friend, stumbling along the road towards Training Ground 3. Chakra exhausted, every nerve in his body was firing the signal for pain, warning him that he needs to rest that instant. Despite it, he struggled onwards, observing this new world both so strange and familiar with his right eye.

The ice block store at the junction was gone. After each training session in summer, Minato-sensei would always take them there, buying two of Zousuke-ojiisan's double ice blocks which was beloved by Jiraiya. He would give one to Obito and Rin and share the other with Kakashi himself. The blonde youth would always act clumsy when he separated the treat, more often than not 'accidentally' breaking it into two uneven pieces and handing Kakashi the bigger one with a gentle smile.

Kakashi tightened his fists. _Minato_-_sensei_.

The old bookstore outside the Academy was gone. Its owner had somehow obtained the only existing copy of a huge encyclopaedia for herbs and medicine. Though, the extravagant price was much too much for the lowly pay of genin. Multiple times, Kakashi had seen Rin linger at the display window, eyes full of longing. During Rin's birthday the second year Team Minato was formed, Minato-sensei had secretly called together Obito and himself, asking them to each come up with a gift. It sparked his memories of Rin at the bookstore and, in an unexplainable spur, with some of the inheritance from his father bought that book. To this day, he could still vividly see the brown haired girl's expression of pure astonishment and joy.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, fat droplets of sweat sliding down his forehead. _Rin_.

The Konpeito shop opposite Amaguriama was gone. Kotobuko-baasan kept a bunch of cats. The mischievous things would run everywhere in the village meaning she often had to ask ninja to chase them back. It was then when Obito's popularity amongst the civilians would become useful— he could always find the most cats within the shortest time, one in each hand and a pair on his shoulders, all high and mighty and taunting Kakashi who had caught none. In addition to the usual D-rank pay, Kotobuko-baasan would give them each a bag of konpeito. Being her favourite, Obito's bag was always fuller than Kakashi's and Rin's.

Kakashi struggled to straighten his trembling knees, and kept walking forwards. _Obito_.

This isn't his world. His Team Minato isn't here. Even all the memories that they shared, even those had been erased by the cruel hands of time, not leaving a single trace. Kakashi lifted his head, looking at his grown-up face carved into the mountain, a brew of resentment and hatred bubbled uncontrollably in his chest: _How could you have let all this happen? How can you still live with an easy conscience in a world where they all died?_

You are trash. Hatake Kakashi was trash— no matter in which timeline, no matter if he was thirteen or thirty.

A shinobi returning from night shift yawned as he walked towards him from the opposite direction, passing right through Kakashi's body. The young jonin didn't express any surprise. Was there any difference between him now, and a wisp of wandering ghost?

The Memorial Stone. Thinking about the ice cold rock, he tried to squeeze another drop of energy from his exhausted body. No matter how much time passes in the world, the Memorial Stone would stand there, looking down at all human life, death and folly as time sweeps by. Even as stars die and are reborn, even as seas are raised to mountains and mountains are weathered into plains— his hero's name would still be carved on that stone, forever engraved for future generations to gaze at with reverence and look up to with respect.

He wondered if the stone would remember the silver haired teen who used to report to the lifeless monument everyday twenty years ago, standing there with his bitter remorse and self-blame.

And today, more than ever, Kakashi needed to go to the Memorial Stone. Because he killed Rin, because he failed his promise to Obito. Destroyed it himself. And more than ever, Kakashi was ashamed to face Obito, but he can't run away. It's the punishment that belongs to him— a punishment so much lighter than being crushed under falling rocks or pierced through the heart.

He hobbled towards his punishment.

Buildings grew sparse along the street. Even with the changes, Kakashi could tell he was at the outskirts of the village. The Third Training Ground was just ahead, looking as it did twenty years ago. It brought him some fragmented comfort.

The incessant dizziness grew worse, as did his vision. Kakashi made his way around the three wooden poles still standing tall, and slowly, towards the Memorial Stone. One step. Another step. His mind was trying to formulate his upcoming, one-sided conversation with Obito, and though it threatened to spill over with a plethora of words and things he wanted to say, it all merged into two simple sentences in the end.

_Sorry, I wasn't able to protect Rin._

_I'm not worth your sacrifice at all._

Before the Memorial Stone, Kakashi bent his legs and knelt down. He started from the bottom, trailing his gaze up the list that didn't exist twenty years ago. Amongst all the strangers, he saw Sarutobi Asuma and Gekko Hayate. Through the wave of numbness, Kakashi could still feel his heart give tight, sick squeeze— how many more deaths from the future were waiting for him?

Then Kakashi found Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Then he found Nohara Rin. Shaking fingers caressed the three names and continued its search upwards, climbing towards the place he knew like none other.

But there was _nothing there_.

Uchiha Obito's name has been _erased_. A small fragment of emptiness jutting out against the packed scrawl of names, as if someone lit a small fire in the middle of a field, leaving behind an ashen patch of black dirt, looking extra hideous compared to the golden wheat all around.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. Ignoring the murderous burst of pain that's came with more chakra drain, he forced open his throbbing left eye and stared hard at where Obito's name should have been. This time he saw it. The were some new, barely visible lines carved on the slightly indented stone, but it was thin. So thin and light that he had missed it before. Until now.

But now Kakashi wished he never saw it at all.

The new carvings weren't done by a professional hand; the lines were a mess and childish, as if it _was_ written by a child. Engraved with the sharp tip of a kunai, Kakashi felt as if each of the crooked, scrawling line was slashed on his heart instead—

"人殺し*"

Thump!

He spent a full minute staring at the word. Kakashi scrambled forward on his knees and threw himself onto the Memorial Stone. Nails scrapped against the three characters in a mad frenzy as if it could be erased and covered with new markings.

The futile act finally ended with split nails and blood. Instead of eradicating it, scarlet blood seeping into the cracks made the characters more prominent than ever. Kakashi made a strangled noise between anger and despaired grief. Clenched fists smashed over and over onto the stone monument.

"Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!"

Is this his real punishment? For him to be brought to this unrecognisable future, kill his friend, destroy his hope and snatch away everything he had left only to return it all twisted and in the cruelest form possible. He could almost see Fate standing in the clouds above, staring down with a chilling smile— this is my other surprise for you, do you like it?

"Enough."

When Kakashi swung his fist at the Memorial Stone again, a hand darted out from behind, grasping his wrist in a grip that brooked no argument.

It was his— _the him twenty years later_—student. The Uchiha called Sasuke.

Kakashi did't struggle. The pair stayed like that for a short while before Sasuke slowly released his grip. Kakashi's arm drooped, limp. His stooping body knelt before the stone, just like a mangled and crooked scarecrow after a storm.

It was a long, long silence before it was broken by the scarecrow's rasping voice. "Who erased Obito's name?"

"Yourself."

It wasn't an unexpected answer.

"Why?"

"…"

"Tell me!" Kakashi demanded. Then with a softer voice, he looked down, tone pleading. "_Please_ tell me. Whatever the truth is— I can handle it."

He _has_ to handle it. He recognised the strange symbol on his inner wrist and he knew he didn't have much time remaining. He couldn't let this trip into the future come to nothing, even if it meant personally shoving the knife into his own heart.

A kunai to the heart is better than drawn out torture.

"Because what the scratches say are true." Finally, Sasuke spoke. His voice was unusually gentle, but content exceptionally cruel. "Uchiha Obito did not die at Kannabi Bridge. He was manipulated by Uchiha Madara and fell into the darkness, releasing the Kyuubi on the day of Naruto's birth, killing the Yondaime and his wife. It also caused the Uchiha to become suspected by the authorities and estranged from the rest of Konoha and massacred by my brother Itachi and himself a night before the planned coup. Afterwards, he controlled a organisation of nukenin called 'Akatsuki', whose goals was to capture jinchuuriki and set off the Fourth Shinobi War."

"But he also fought with us in the end against a revived Madara, saved both yourself and Naruto, and helped us save the world. You said goodbye as friends."

Kakashi didn't speak. It was a long time before he stood. Very, very slowly, supporting himself with the Memorial Stone and a hand on his knees.

"I got it." Was the quiet reply, his voice so soft it could have dissipated in the wind, "Thank you for telling me."

He stumbled past Sasuke and towards the direction he came from. Then the footsteps stopped; and when Sasuke turned all he saw was the silver haired teen sway weakly— and fall forwards.

He subconsciously reached out to catch him, but someone was faster.

Before Kakashi's body could hit the ground, a golden figure flashed beside him, steadily catching the boy with his back. Naruto wrapped Kakashi's arm around his own neck, hoisting his teacher up.

He turned around, frowning at Sasuke with a disapproving gaze that held a sliver of reprimand. "You shouldn't have told him that."

"I didn't say the reason for Obito's corruption." Sasuke replied, calm. "As to other things, I think rather than being kept in the dark, he would definitely want to know the truth. Even if the immediate impact was devastating, he would force himself to stand up again afterwards. And when he returns to his own timeline, no doubt do everything to change fate— just like the him twenty years later on Fourth War's battlefield.

_"After all, he is Hatake Kakashi."_

* * *

**人殺し:murderer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

Kakashi had a dream.

Despite being spacious, the dark underground cave still felt suffocating. He was lying on a seemingly ancient bed. Three candles with varying lengths stood on the bedside crate, their flickering flames were the only light source.

A bare-backed, white haired man sat at the foot of the bed. He was facing away from Kakashi, half of his body an unnatural, waxy white. Despite the different hair colour, Kakashi recognised the man in an instant; eyes snapping open, he struggled to sit up, but not a single muscle would listen to his command, as if he was bound by a seal.

"It's been a long time." The _adult Uchiha Obito_ rasped in a hoarse and unfamiliar voice. He didn't turn around. "Though you probably don't want to see me, I still thought it'd be best if I met with you just this once. Sorry for choosing a place like this, it's just..."

_It's just I have no right to appear in Konoha again, to be under the sun and breeze of the Third Training_ _Ground_. It was the sentence left unsaid.

Kakashi gazed at Obito's back. Icy water of grief and sorrow seeping at the bottom of his heart began to fill his chest, threatening to drown him under, strangling his senses. When there was no body to be found under the rubbles of that cave, he had countless times fantasised that Obito was alive and would one day, one day appear in the village in front of him; then, he would use his detestable logic to cruelly rip apart the delusion. Although, even in his most preposterous fantasies, Kakashi had never expected that it was under such circumstances they would meet again.

In the dream, time was displaced, they were two worlds apart, identities were subverted, and all was beyond recognition.

What insane joy would it be, if it was simply knowing Obito hadn't died at Kannabi Bridge. But Obito killed Minato and Kushina, committed so many irreversible crimes. He couldn't utter elated words, but reprimands also choked in his throat. Not a single letter would come out.

Clashing waves of love and hate finally merged into helpless anger—

"Why didn't you seek revenge from me?!" He shouted at the Obito from twenty years later. "It was obviously all because of me! If I turned back to help you earlier, maybe nothing would have happened, and you wouldn't he been crushed under that rock! It was me that caused it all, you should take it out on me... why kill Minato-sensei?"

"You still don't know yet, do you? I just killed Rin, just before coming to this world!" He uttered the nightmare that would haunt the rest of his life as if in a wave of masochism. "Her blood is on my hands, I destroyed my promise to you! Now you have even more reasons to take revenge on me!"

Obito just stayed silent.

"...You already know. You knew." It dawned on Kakashi, "That's why you... but if like that isn't it all the more reason you should take it out on me! You gave me my life, you can take it back any time! But why did you... you were... you were..."

_You were a hero._

He couldn't bring himself to continue, closing his eyes as he choked on the words. A tear slid from the corner of his left eye, disappearing into strands of silver-white hair.

"I'm already dead." Obito finally began, "There's no point in trying to seek out a motivation for what I've already done, there's no point. I've committed too many crimes, I'm not planning on justifying that; after you return to your world, it's your right to choose how you deal with that Obito."

"So even if I kill him, you wouldn't care?" Eyes still closed, Kakashi replied coldly.

Obito gave a quiet laugh. "Actually, I very much want to say you should just kill him... but I guess, the Kakashi from here, that idiot would definitely want to save him. Of course, after you both return, you can still kill him."

"..."

"I'm so glad we could correct the mistake before anything happened." Obito sighed. Kakashi remained silent.

The candles danced in a gust of wind, blowing from seemingly nowhere. "I should go." Obito straightened his back, "I can't hope for you to forgive me... but this one thing, you have to promise me."

Kakashi snapped open his eyes. He stared helplessly as Obito's body shrunk and his hair morphed from white to black, becoming overgrown and tumbling down his back.

His heart gave a painful shudder as he suddenly realised where they were.

The wind grew stronger. One, and then two candles went out. Kakashi saw thirteen-year-old Obito finally turn around in the dimming light, half his face marred with scars, gazing at him with his single remaining right eye, red orbs brimming with grief.

The last candle went out with a puff. In the dark, he heard Obito's last words, spoken with his familiar teenage voice: "Stop carrying on your shoulders responsibilities that don't belong to you, Kakashi."

"_Please... You have to learn to forgive yourself."_

* * *

It was Sakura's outraged roar that pulled Kakashi from his dream and back into reality.

"What couldn't have waited until we got back?! You just had to upset him at the Memorial Stone! Look at it yourselves, how weak was his heartbeat just then!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan, it was Sasuke who said those things, I didn't even say a sentence—" Naruto refuted weakly.

"No quibbling! You didn't stop him! That makes you an accomplice!"

Kakashi discreetly glanced around. He was back in his older-self's home, lying on the bed he woke up in. Before he could take in the layout and furnishing, Sakura whipped her head around as if she had eyes on the back of her head. A finger nearly poked his forehead: "And you! You're the most troublesome! Did you know how worried we were when we couldn't find you! No wonder you never look after yourself, turns out the bad habit stems from childhood!"

Kakashi couldn't help but be reminded of Tsunade by her fierce scowl. When he was small, he had secretly practiced an A-rank jutsu behind his father's back and collapsed from chakra exhaustion; back then Tsunade was still in the village, sporting the same fierce and irritated face as she berated his reckless showing off.

"S...sorry." Kakashi apologised quietly to his future student, involuntarily shrinking back into the covers.

Seeing the pitiable form of their teenage teacher, no matter how much anger would have been quelled. Sakura's expression eased, sighing as she put a hand to her forehead. "I'm not saying we should blindly keep the truth from you... Sasuke-kun's intentions, your own wishes, I understand. I just wish that at the same time, you would care a little more about your own health.

She walked to the writing desk, picking up a thick stack of Hokage stamped documents before returning to the bedside. "This is everything – all the reports about Obito – we sorted out after the war. All the things he's done over the years are recorded here in detail. I managed to get a copy out of the document on while those two idiots went looking for you."

She handed the stack to Kakashi, who forced himself into a sitting position. "You'll find all the answers to your questions here."

Due to a critical operation in half an hour, Sakura couldn't stay much longer, leaving right after she made sure Kakashi was alright. Sasuke left too not long after, saying he had to keep an eye on the Hokage tower— someone had to keep the sudden disappearance of Konoha's Rokudaime under wraps. Naruto stayed, keeping Kakashi company as he read through the reports.

Just as Sakura had said, the record was truly detailed. From when Obito fell into Madara's cave at Kannabi Bridge— this part was pieced from Obito's memories, which Team 7 saw on the battlefield — to his first appearances as Tobi then to Kaguya being sealed, eighteen years of the Fourth Shinobi War's instigators life was fully documented in hundreds of pages from the report he held. The stance was quite neutral too, neither attempting to whitewash Obito's crimes, nor erasing his contribution.

And included in the report, was the scene from twenty years ago at the border of Kiri.

It was due to the immense disappointment Obito had felt witnessing him kill Rin that he had decided to change the world using the Eye of the Moon plan— during the collation of the report, Kakashi had specifically asked Sakura to point out that detail. Regarding their teacher's decision Sakura and Naruto both thought it was unnecessary; the dead's family wouldn't think Obito pardonable just because of that, and bringing it up would just be reopening their teacher's old wounds. But Kakashi had insisted, and they had no choice.

When the hour hand pointed at three, Kakashi had finished reading the entire report. The young Jonin sat on the bet, staring at the cover, right at the name of his deceased friend. Beneath the mask, His lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Ah... it's already the afternoon, huh." Naruto's voice broke the silence. The blonde youth stretched as he stood up, giving in to a long yawn. Then he turned around, stretching his hand out for Kakashi.

"If you're feeling better... before you go back, do you want to go for a walk outside?"

* * *

The wandered along the streets of Konoha. Since no one outside could see Kakashi, Naruto turned up his collar to hide his mouth, quietly detailing changes in the village since the Rokudaime's inauguration.

During the Fourth War the Juubi had thrown several Tailed Beast Bombs in all directions, and one crashed into the unfortunate south-west section of Konoha. While there were no casualties for civilians left behind had already begun transferring underground for refuge as soon as the war started, it was still a heavy blow to the village that had just started to recover from Pain's attack only half a year prior. After the households previously living there returned after the reconstruction, Kakashi decided to sell the rest of the houses under- priced to shinobi injured or killed in the war or their families as a part of the consolation and compensation programme.

After the war, the Five Great Nations took the lead in founding the Shinobi alliance. Even so, it's still a strenuous task for previously opposed villages that's been holding their guards up against each other for so long to put down all previous grievances and cooperate. The second month of taking office as Hokage, accompanied by Naruto and Shikamaru, Kakashi personally visited Iwagakure— the main village they fought against during the Kannabi Bridge conflict in the Third War. It was the icebreaker they needed for communication between the nations to finally start flowing (Naruto paused here, turning a careful glance at Kakashi even though the silver haired teen still had his head down, not giving any reactions).

Until now, Konoha has already established a specialised branch for diplomacy. Now envoys from the other four nations and other small countries would stay for extended periods, and seeing people in foreign ninja attire has become something common in Konoha streets.

Konoha hospital also got expanded during the past few years. A three-storey building was constructed beside the original hospital, and the walls were painted a warm orange. It was for shinobi counselling services, established by Sakura and Ino's suggestion and Kakashi's support. It served to monitor the mental wellbeing of thousands of shinobi both in service and retired, ready to provide mental and material support at any moment. Naruto didn't say much about the place, but he knew Kakashi would understand its significance.

Often people greeted Naruto as they walked, and Naruto responded to each person, sometimes stopping to have a chat. Each time he subtly directed the conversation towards the Rokudaime, and after every conversation he would throw Kakashi a victorious glance: see, everyone is praising sensei.

The walk ended on top of the Hokage mountain.

"See?" The pair stood above the sculpted head of Namikaze Minato, looking down on the village. "Everyone in the village loves, they believe you can lead us to a much brighter future. You're the Hokage everyone respects and trusts, not trash that's accomplished nothing— not in the past, not now, and definitely not in the future.

He looked at Kakashi. "Even though I'm not sure how you see Obito after hearing all that's happened, but no matter what, there's no reason for you to see it as your responsibility. And that girl called Rin, I think she wouldn't like to see you torturing yourself each day with guilt and blame, either."

"..."

Then a mass of blonde and orange blocked his view. Kakashi lifted his head, just in time to stare straight into Naruto's eyes. "If you're troubled, how bout talking to me about it?"

In a dazed moment, he thought he saw Minato sensei again.

"I want to know," After a moment of hesitation, Kakashi finally picked up his voice again. "What's your thoughts about Obito? You..."

_Have you forgiven him?_

He couldn't ask that question. After all, Obito killed Naruto's mother and father, leaving him with a lonely and unfortunate childhood. But every time Obito has been brought up thus far, the blond teen hadn't shown any deep-seated hatred for the Uchiha. It made Kakashi want to know what Naruto really thought about this entire thing.

He instinctively believes that Naruto's attitude would work as his own reference.

Kakashi was explicit, but Naruto could hear what he wanted to ask. "I will never forgive him for the crimes he committed." The young messiah responded without hesitation, "Although, I still thank him for the help he gave us and sacrifice he made in the last moments. Those two things are separate, I wouldn't turn a blind eye to his contributions because of his crimes, and vice versa."

"I..." Kakashi began, then lowered his head again.

So many people had lost their lives because of Obito. If he pretended these things never happened, it would be unfair to Minato-sensei, Kushina and everyone else that had died in this world. Yet, these things weren't done by the thirteen-years-old Obito. If he treated the teenage Obito like a criminal, that's also unreasonable.

But at the same time, he couldn't deceive himself. At the bottom of his heart he still wished to act as if nothing has happened when he returned, treating Obito as he's always had. The biased and selfishness, the desperate seeking of reasons to justify his feelings made Kakashi ashamed— it wasn't right. He shouldn't be like this.

Naruto saw his struggle.

A hand lowered gently onto Kakashi's shoulder. "Even though I'm in no position to request of you how you treat the Obito in your world, but I think you should give him a chance." The pair of eyes so painfully similar to Minato-sensei's gazed at him. It was a look of honestly, acceptance and full of encouragement. "I think you do want to give him a chance, but you can't convince yourself. But don't worry; since Kakashi sensei went to that world, he would definitely pull Obito back to the right path. He'll definitely be able to.

"So, if all the tragedies haven't already happened... you don't have to let Obito carry the sins that aren't his."

Kakashi stared at him for a while before shifting his gaze away. "You're pretty confident in the me twenty years later."

"Of course." Naruto laughed, "he's Kakashi sensei!"

No further description, as if that single sentence was enough.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a small smile. "Thank you, Naruto. You didn't have to take the trouble to talk it out with me... I'm not your sensei, and if fate has been changed, I don't know if you will be my students in the future."

"But you're still Hatake Kakashi." Naruto replied as if it was only natural, "and..."

He scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "It's rare, that I get to be the one who helps out in a conversation with Kakashi-sensei. It's always been sensei that's supporting me, helping me and leading the way for me. Having the chance to do some of the same things for him, I'm really happy."

Light illuminates the road for people, leading the way while remaining in the darkness itself, silently being consumed by the shadows. So when the haze is too thick, when the haze blocks out light— it is then light needs the people it has illuminated to disperse it and allow it to shine again.

The conversation came to a temporary close. Neither spoke as they stood together, gazing quietly at the village below. A while later, Kakashi lifted his wrist, looking at the clock imprint.

"It's about time." He said, looking towards Naruto, "Before leaving... I think I want to go to the Memorial Stone again."

"Ready to face it this time?" Naruto wasn't surprised.

"Didn't you have a lot of confidence in your sensei?" Kakashi lifted his eyebrows, asking in reply.

Naruto froze for a moment before giving him a dazzling smile. "Of course!"

* * *

When Naruto and Kakashi returned to the Third Training Ground, the other members of Team 7 were already waiting, as if they already guessed he would choose to leave from there. Kakashi nodded at Sakura and Sasuke before leaving Naruto, walking towards the Memorial.

He stopped before the stone.

"That time, it was you that I heard, right?" Lowering his eyes to where Obito's name once was, Kakashi began softly. "Since this is the future, that means even if this space-time jutsu didn't happen I would've lived anyways."

"You saved me again. Counting the one seventeen years later, that's three in total."

"The you that saw Rin die by my hand but still didn't kill me... what were you thinking in that moment?"

"..."

"The things you've done truly are wrong and I'm in no place to forgive you in place of anyone else. But after all, it's because you saw me kill Rin that you decided to walk down this path. After all, it was because I couldn't protect Rin that she was forced to make that decision. No matter what other people say, it's responsibility I cannot shirk."

"So... I'm the only person in the world without the right to blame you."

"..."

"After I go back, I'll talk to the Obito over there. You guys all believe the me twenty years later would be able to stop him before it's too late, and I guess I hope that's true. Just in case he wasn't able to... Then I'll take over the mission."

"No matter how hard, no matter what price I have to pay... I'll definitely bring him back to Konoha."

"Obito." Kakashi reached out, stroking the shallow yet so deeply carved markings. "I know perhaps I shouldn't think like this now, but... no matter what other people say, the you that turned back in the last moments and fought with us, saved Naruto and Sasuke, the you that said goodbye to me as a friend..."

"_Are still a hero in my heart."_

A soft breeze caressed the surrounding forest, rustling the leaves. It was as if a low and gentle sigh could be heard beside his ear, gone before the listener could focus.

After a while, Kakashi turned around, staring at the trio of Team 7. "I should be going."

"Take care, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura gazed at him with concern, "I put some medical equipment from this time in your first aid pack, there's not a lot, but I hope they'll be of use some day. And learn to look after yourself!"

"Have a safe trip." Sasuke nodded briefly. "I hope this time tragedy won't happen again."

"It won't." Kakashi gave him a solemn nod, "I won't let all this happen again."

"Remember to say hello to Mum and Dad for me— just in your head is okay!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up, "And, even though we're parting now, when we meet again in a few years, don't forget us!"

Kakashi gazed at the students of his older-self. In the future of his own world, he would still meet them. But when he does, they wouldn't be as they are now; no discriminated against childhood, no parents killed by a brother, no friends that betrayed the village and a team that's falling apart.

_But that's the future they're all looking forward to._

The clock hand pointed to twelve. Body suddenly lighter, Kakashi looked down, taking in the grass through his translucent hands.

It's time to leave.

He looked up at Team 7 once again, eyes curving into a familiar crescent forming from a sincere smile. "Goodbye, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. I won't ever forget everything that's happened here."

"And... _thank you so much."_

Along with the murmur, the young jonin's figure began dispersing into countless spots of light, swirling upwards with the wind and finally disappearing into the sky. Team 7 gazed at the receding light, until—

"Ah... sure enough, it ended up here."

A familiar voice rang from behind the trio. Naruto stiffened, looking back in pleasant surprise: "Kakashi-sensei!"

Standing not far behind them was the Rokudaime who vanished yesterday from his office. The white Hokage haori was nowhere to be seen, and a frighteningly large patch of blood stained his Jonin uniform. Though pale, the silver haired man-s expression was gentle, eyes telling of a deep satisfaction that came from fulfilling a long desired wish.

"Sensei you're hurt!" Sakura exclaimed. She and Naruto leapt forward, one at each side, supporting their teacher as if scared that he would fall down any minute.

"Well that... I already treated it." Kakashi felt overwhelmed by all the sudden enthusiasm from his students. He waved his hand, signalling that he was alright and they could let go. "It just looks serious, it's nothing big. Anyways... small me was difficult to deal with, right? Sorry for giving you guys so much trouble."

"Eh, the big one has always been troublesome anyways, we're used to it!" Sakura rolled her eyes at him, still checking his injuries. "You're calling this nothing? It's gone right through! Kakashi-sensei, you better behave and stay in the hospital tonight!"

"Ah... is that so. I keep feeling like my authority as a sensei is dwindling. Haha, haha." Kakashi gave a dried laugh, blinking awkwardly.

"Is everything solved?" Sasuke walked over.

"Yeah." Kakashi's gaze grew gentle, "they should have no problems over there." He looked beyond Sasuke and at the Memorial Stone, "They will be fine from now."

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said abruptly.

"Hm?" Kakashi turned, "What's the matter—oof!"

His sentence screeched to a halt when he was pulled into a suffocating hug.

"Thank goodness you came back, Kakashi sensei..." His student, already as tall as him, mumbled as he buried his face into Kakashi's uninjured shoulder, arms still squeezing him in the hug. "I thought you would try to stay over there... my mum, dad and Obito are all there after all. All the people you've been missing and holding dear and... thank goodness, it's so great that you came back."

"Naruto..." The surprise gradually receded from Kakashi's eyes. He looked at Sakura and Sasuke. They were gazing back at him; even though both stayed silent, it was clear from their eyes that they felt the same as Naruto.

The silver haired Hokage lowered his eyes, erasing the guilt that rose deep within them.

"Sorry." After a moment of silence, Kakashi lifted his hand, gently encircling Naruto's back. "Sensei will never leave again. I'll be staying right here, right here in Konoha, looking out for you guys. Always."

Because you guys too, are my most precious, most important '_family_'.

(THE END)

* * *

**A/N：That's it! Thank my dear Kanoven for translating it and thank you guys for R&R!**


End file.
